Humans
'''Humans' are a species of sapient beings that appear and are alluded to throughout the My Little Pony franchise. Development On August 28, 2011, Jayson Thiessen was asked regarding the show "Humans? Please tell me that you will not add them at any point" and answered "heavens no!" On August 5 and October 6, 2012, comic book artist Andy Price respectively stated regarding the comic "Humans: Nope. Nothing that does a major stray from what is established in the show" and "WILL THERE BE HUMANS? No. We will not be changing the direction set by the show, nor will we introduce elements that do not fit the show." Depiction in the series Humans have been alluded to on several occasions. In Sonic Rainboom, Pinkie Pie wears a foam finger representing a human hand while cheering for Rainbow Dash's performance. Groucho glasses with human noses on them appear in three episodes; Party of One, where Pinkie Pie and Gummy each wear a pair of Groucho glasses as part of their disguise; It's About Time, where Pinkie's party supplies include multiple pairs of Groucho glasses, one of which is inadvertently worn by Twilight Sparkle after the unicorn crashes into Fluttershy carrying the supplies; and Magical Mystery Cure, where Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie wear Groucho glasses. A drawing of a human silhouette pinned to the wall appears in the episodes Baby Cakes and A Friend in Deed. Iron Will, who appears in Putting Your Hoof Down, is a minotaur: a therianthropic hybrid of a human and a bull. Lord Tirek, who appears in the season four finale, is a centaur: a therianthropic hybrid of a human and a horse. Creatures such as dragons, Diamond Dogs, draconequi and griffons have opposable thumbs and can talk. , Katrina Hadley, Jayson Thiessen, and Ishi Rudell.]] In Slice of Life, an image of four crew members for the show wearing horse masks and the co-director of Rainbow Rocks wearing a zebra mask appears as a single frame in the sequence when DJ Pon-3's electrical music cart crashes into the Twilicane. Additionally, Dr. Hooves questions Jeff Letrotski's use of the word 'man' as a verbal tic. Depiction in films Humans appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, and ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games''. In these films, Twilight Sparkle is transformed into a human when she travels to a world populated by humans with multicolored skin. While there, she meets human counterparts of her pony friends and other humans who strongly resemble ponies living in Equestria. Other depictions Various humans have appeared along with ponies in merchandise and in other media such as commercials, some humans being cartoon characters and others being played by live-action actors. Cartoon humans include characters who appear on some of WeLoveFine's My Little Pony Project 2012 art shirts, characters who appear in Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels, and characters from other Hub-aired shows who appear in some of the channel's promotional crossover media. Live-action humans include the self-played Tori Spelling in nine Hub promos set around A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the self-played Mallory Hagan in Hub promos set around Magical Mystery Cure, young girls in other promos (with Princess Celestia in one for Target's Canterlot toys and other merchandise, with Princess Cadance in one for the Pony Wedding talking toy of her, with Pinkie Pie and Rarity in ones for the Pony Wedding toy of the Pony Princess Wedding Castle, and/or with Princess Twilight Sparkle in ones for the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom playset), students and a teacher at Hub High School with Rainbow Dash and Megatron from Transformers Prime in the Hub promo Hub High, and members of The Aquabats in The Aquabats! Super Show! episode Cowboy Android! and in some of The Hub's promotional crossover media. The UK & Ireland version of Boomerang's promotional webpage and commercial for their 2011 Make it a My Little Pony Christmas competition both show Santa Claus in silhouette, with his flying sleigh pulled by Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle on the webpage and by Princess Celestia in the commercial. Santa Claus was similarly an unseen character in previous generations of My Little Pony. Live-action teenage girls portray the Mane Six, Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, and other characters in various Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks promotional media and music videos. An edited version of pre-''Equestria Girls'' fanart of the Mane Six as humans was posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on June 26, 2015. Gallery Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie Pie with a human hand-shaped foam finger. Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie and Gummy wearing human-nosed Groucho glasses. Human drawing S02E13.png|A human outline on the wall. Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|The main cast as human teenage girls. Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png|A young girl with Equestria Girls Fluttershy doll. TASS S01E07 Pinkie Pie Cameo.jpg|A human, The M.C. Bat Commander, with Pinkie Pie. Hub Summer Pool Party "We" magazine cover.png|Dan, from Dan Vs., in a Hub Summer Pool Party commercial bumper. Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png Magic of Friendship music video - EG Stomp.png|Live-action Magic of Friendship music video featuring the Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Rocks music video - Rainbooms and Dazzlings.png|Live-action Rainbow Rocks music video featuring the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings. See also *Commercials References Category:Non-pony characters Category:Equestria Girls characters